lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Elu-Halenia Ghilir
Elu-Halenia Ghilir is the daughter of Flemeth, and Gandalf Ghilir making her a member of House Ghilir through her father and the very first "Daughter" of Flemeth, and she is the only "Daughter" that was not given the Vow of Flemeth by the Dark Men but instead she is the blood daughter of Flemeth as well as a "Daughter of Flemeth". Halenia Ghilir was married when she was on Atlantis to the Lord of Silence who during their marriage years was a prominent member of the Elur, but her husband lost his mind and he would eventually be killed by Flemeth in order to protect Halenia, and then to add insult he was turned into one of Flemeth's Dark Men. Halenia was a level four Magi before her induction into the Daughters of Flemeth, but following the corrupting aspects of the transformation she has become a level four Magi with whom has increasingly become close to reaching level five due to her increasing level of control. Originally born in Atlantis she is exceptionally old, and was a member of the Elur before the eroding of the Numeron Empire on Atlantis. During this time as an Elur she would marry a fellow Elur, and together the two went about Atlanis serving the Pantheon in helping the people for many years, until the Downfall of Atlantis led to her husband going mad, and eventually the two fighting and Flemeth being forced into action when Flemeth killed her husband. Following this she left the Elur and became an easy target for Flemeth who was on the island looking for her, and Flemeth would watch as Halenia attempted to kill herself out of complete loss of hope, and ironically Flemeth saved Halenia's life by turning her although Halenia was not happy by this. Halenia from the very first moment after she was turned resented her for stealing what she wanted in those moments, and vowed on the day after as Flemeth took her back to the Korcani Wilds that one day she would find a way to hurt Flemeth. Characteristics Personality Freedom The fact that Flemeth still treats Halenia with a sence of love is something that she does with none of the other daughters with the exception of perhaps Morrigan. This contradiction has led to her being able to get away with things that Flemeth would have destroyed the other "Daughters of Flemeth" for. Halenia knowns of this favortism and has on more then one occasion dramatically effected the efforts of her mother in order to do what was right. History Halenia Following the death of her daughter and her decision to travel westward Flemeth would settle herself within the Numenorian capital of Ninandamos where she used her extreme Magi abilities to join the Numenorian Elur (something that she felt was her own choice but she had been manipulated by Malekor into seeking them out. As her rise within the Numenorian Elur moved along she came to grow close to Gandalf Ghilir of whom was also rising within the Elur due to his power with Magi, and Flemeth fell quickly in love with him working her own skills to further assist Gandalf's rise. Gandalf the White would fall in love quite quickly after her arrival in Atlantis mainly due to the fact that as an Elur he knew little of corruption or evil and so saw past these parts of her and only noticed the positive parts of her. After some time together Halenia was born to the pair and she was everything that Flemeth had ever wanted in a daughter, and she became so happy that she spent years living as an Elur in Atlantis as she got caught up in living a normal life with her daughter and lover. It was during this time that Gandalf the white was uplifted to a role within the Elur that was on the Elur Council marking him as one of the most powerful and infiuencial members of the Empire of Numeron. In this new role Gandalf would be forced to leave Atlantis for many years to assist in the Numenorian movement into Europe, and it was at this time that Flemeth would be intervened on by Malekor of whom sent one of his most trusted soldiers in the form of Vraklek of whom was tasked with corupting the growing morality within Flemeth. As Flemeth basked in the happiness that she felt for the first time in generations she was visited once more by her new father in Malekor of whom would finish much of her humanity when he transported her into the Fade once more and showed her false images of her daughter writing in pain due to the menipulations of the Titans. Giving in to Malekor completely after witnessing this she was lost to him, and no longer felt emotionally as she once had. For Halenia this was the time of her life, and she was an especially kind person who was loved by all that met her. When she came of age, she was as planned made into a member of the Elur. This was a place she felt very happy with, and during this time she came to take a husband who was also a Elur, and together they went across Atlantis and did the best they could for the people that they were sworn to protect. But around this time the Empire of Numeron fell into upheaval as the Black Numenorians were rising in the land and evil Elur were being killed in massive witch hunts attempting to save the land. During this time Halenia would give birth to two children with her husband, and this took up much of her time for several years and it was during this time that her husband without her at his side begin to dabble in the dark arts and slowly drifted into becoming a Dark Numenorian. Fall of Atlantis : "Your fighting against this invisble foe that you can't ever locate." : -Halenia When the Pantheon fell to evil, nearly half of the Elur joined with them immediatly and after a few years there were barely a few hundred left of the Elur who were still loyal. Halenia watched as her husband lost himself in the Magi of the soul of Malekor. She approached her mother about the issue and her mother warned her that this path would only lead to the death of her husband and that she needed to be painfully aware that was the direction this was going. In her anguish she sought ways to help him, but before she could he became so lost that he attempted to kill her for her non-belief in the Pantheon, and when this happened the two engaged in a battle which lasted for some time. This fight ended when Halenia's mother Flemeth of whome had been watching spung into action and utterly obliterated him for attemting to harm her daughter. Unknown to Halenia was that Flemeth had not killed Malin instead teleporting him into a cage deep within the bowls of Sundermount where she would torture him turning him into one of her Dark Men. With his supposed death Halenia would nearly immediatly relinquish the role of Elur, and despite her mother's attempts to help her she was suffering extreme depression during the weeks that followed. The call went out for all loyalists to leave for the port cities, but with her husband believed dead, her children having left with her father for Europe she saw no more point to going on, and she decided that she was prepared to die. She headed toward a mountain peak she loved going to with her husband while he was alive and decided to lay there until the world ended and washed away her life. After only a few hours of laying she was approached by her mother of whome told her second daughter that she understood why she didn't want to live and that she would help her move on. Halenia's Death : "I was supposed to die by jumping off that cliff. It was supposed to be the moment I entered the enlightenment and whatever lay beyond the Vale, but instead she selfishly attempted to keep me close to her. She stole the last true act I could have ever done, and while I know it was partly love that drove it, it was mainly her fear. She fears being alone more then she fears anything else in this entire world." : -Halenia Flemeth told Halenia that if she jumped from the cliff she would be released into the world anew, and that she loved her with everything inside her. The two would hug and say their goodbye's of which was actually Flemeth sealing the pact of her undeath, and then Halenia would give her one last smile before jumping from the cliff. When she hit the rocks at the bottom everything went dark and she embraced death. But this was not death, and after what seemed like moments for Halenia but was actually nearly three years she awoke inside the Tower of Flemeth with her mother beside her holding her hand. At first she wanted to know what happened and when her mother told her what she had done she stood up and went for a knife to attempt again to kill herself, but she found she couldn't aim the knife at herself in agression. She charged her mother but discovered yet again she couldn't land a death blow on her or her mother. Training Korcani Wilds See Also : Korcani Wilds 'Family Members' Sauron Cover Amazing.jpg|Sauron - Uncle|link=Sauron 'Relationships' Sauron Cover Amazing.jpg|Sauron - Family|link=Sauron Flemeth See Also : Flemeth Flemeth and Halenia first met eachother when Flemeth convinced her to kill herself and give in to the pain. WIth this moment Flemeth had cursed Halenia to a lifetime of being a servent of Flemeth. The two spent centuries together in the Korcani Wilds, and its quite obvious that Flemeth who usually cares about nothing, is extremely emotional about Halenia. Gandalf See Also : Gandalf In a secret that she keeps closest to herself she is the daughter of the Istari member Gandalf the White. POV Role Category:Korcani Wilds Category:Numenorian Category:Daughter of Flemeth Category:Elur Category:Magi Category:Atlantis Category:People Category:Dead Category:POV Character Category:Level Five Magi